X Moment
by chocho mami
Summary: Tapi, bukan itu yang ganjil. Malam ini terasa ganjil karena…Ia kembali. /SasuNaru Main!/ OOC/ AR-tak jelas-/ Special for Uzumaki's Naruto Birthday 2011!


Malam tanpa bintang yang mulai larut di Konoha. Malam ini tak seperti biasa, ganjil. Angin dingin berhembus kencang, menandakan hujan deras yang akan segera datang, serta membawa nyanyian binatang malam ke seluruh pelosok. Kilat mulai muncul, tanpa—setidaknya belum— petir. Tapi, bukan itu yang ganjil. Malam ini terasa ganjil karena…

…Ia kembali.

Ia berdiri kokoh di atas patung _Hokage_ Pertama. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya. Ya, tentu saja, sebab ia telah mengatur _cakra_-nya sedemikian rupa, demi kedatangan yang sudah lama direncanakannya ini.

Rambutnya berkibar karena angin menerpa keras dirinya. Namun, ia tak goyah, kakinya berpijak kokoh di patung tersebut. Ia sang _missing-nin_, ia sang keturunan akhir _Clan_ Uchiha, ia… bukan kembali ke sini untuk tinggal kembali di tempat kelahirannya, bukan juga kembali untuk menghancurkannya. Pemuda ini kembali hanya untuk sekedar mampir, menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat 'dibencinya'…

"Naruto…" gumamnya. Kilat muncul di dekatnya, dan menampakan sebagian wajah serta mata _mangekyou sharingan_ khas miliknya.

**JGEERR!**

…

**.**

**Warning(s)!  
>Shounen-AI, Alternative Reality—yang tak jelas—, OOC, alur tak jelas, pendeskripsian yang kacau, judul tak nyambung, dsb.<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. X Naruto U.**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**X Moment  
><strong>_by: Hikarii Hana_**  
>_Special for Uzumaki Naruto's birthday 2011_<strong>

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
>Happy Reading!<strong>

**.**

…

**Gedebuk!**

"Auch, sakit, sakit!" teriak Naruto tertahan sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang dengan tidak elitnya telah mencium lantai kamar yang dingin. Setidaknya, pemuda berambut pirang ini sadar bahwa hari sudah larut malam.

"Sial banget nasib aku!" sungutnya, "ini hari ulang tahun yang paling menyebalkan!" gerutu sang putra tunggal _Hokage _ke-4 tersebut, lagi. Yah, ia merasa dirinya paling sial, karena...

"Apa-apaan mereka! Kasih kado sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi kalau nyuruh aku bawa sendiri bolak-balik dari kedai takoyaki ke rumah hingga larut malam begini…? Malah, kehujanan pula! Oh, Demi DiJe, nggak tahu diri banget," umpatnya terus, sambil membawa kado terakhir di depan pintu rumahnya masuk ke dalam kamar apartement-nya yang sempit.

Pemuda _orange,_ pahlawan Konoha ini menatap bengis kado-kado tersebut, "akan kukutuk mereka semua, lihat saja!" tekadnya penuh dendam. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, Kyuubi bisa saja bangkit jika dendam kesumatnya yang sepele itu terus ada.

Namun, selang waktu beberapa menit, ia langsung membelalakan matanya. "Naruto, kau tahu? Kau orang terbego yang ada di dunia ini," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyedihkan. "Hahahaha…, kenapa tadi kau nggak pake _kagebunshin no jutsu_ untuk membawa kado-kado sialan ini dari kedai takoyaki itu, heh? Hahaha…" tawanya miris, meledek kebodohannya sendiri yang tak pernah hilang. _Well_, setidaknya belum? Ia tak mau jika bodoh selamanya—dalam arti idiot yang sebenarnya.

Dengan penuh kebengisan, ditendangnya sebuah kado berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas kado biru dengan aksen awan-awan aneh. "Sial," umpatnya, lalu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang penat di tempat tidur kecilnya itu setelah sebelumnya menekan saklar untuk memadamkan lampu di kamar _apartement_-nya. Sepertinya, sang Namikaze-Uzumaki terakhir ini tak menyadari bahwa kado tersebut pemberian dari gadis Hyuuga—Hinata, yaitu mangkuk dari tanah liat yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. _Well_, Hinata harus bersiap diri menerima kenyataan pahit dari sang pujaan hatinya yang idiot—mohon ingat, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya—.

Naruto yang berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan sebagai bantal menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha menghilangkan dendam kesumat yang mulai tetoreh di hatinya. Niat membunuh orang-orang jahanam yang memberikannya kado mulai segera ditepisnya. Dipejamkan matanya dan dihirup oksigen perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, menenangkan.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian ia menerawang jauh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa dadanya sesak. Ia ingin marah… bukan, bukan, ia sebenarnya bukan marah pada orang-orang jahanam yang memberikannya kado. Ia sudah pernah direpotkan lebih dari itu, percayalah. Ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sesak… Ya, sesak, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang 'sesak' itu dan kenapa…

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah meja kecil di samping tubuhnya yang sudah reyot. Maklumlah, semua barang yang ada di rumahnya ini merupakan barang sedari ia kecil, kecuali pakaian dan perlatan _shinobi_-nya, tentu saja.

Dengan penerangan seadanya dari sinar-sinar lampu di luar _apartement_-nya, mata biru _sapphire _indah miliknya menatap sendu sebuah pigura kusam di meja tersebut. Ia menerawang jauh, menatap pigura _Team 7 Gennin_-nya—tepatnya potret seorang sahabat di dalamnya yang telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Sahabat, saudara, orang yang merupakan ikatan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan, ialah…

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto sambil terus menerawang ke potret bocah yang satu _team gennin_ dengannya, yang telah menjadi pemuda yang tampan. "Hei, _Teme_, bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, hm? Baik, kuharap," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jemari _tan _Naruto mulai mengambil pigura tersebut dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang terpotret dengan wajah aneh di sana sambil terkekeh kecil, "hahaha… _Teme_, apa kau sudah memikirkan omonganku saat itu?" tanyanya.

"Yah, kuharap kau sudah memikirkannya, karena memang itulah takdir kita. Takdir konyol yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Aku bertaruh dengan seluruh persediaan ramenku bahwa kita berdua akhirnya akan mati dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ ini, benar tidak?" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus foto bocah bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, senyum yang terukir di wajahnya yang terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing mulai menghilang. "Hei, _Teme_… sebelum itu, sebelum kita mati, aku ingn menanyakan sesuatu padamu," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke di pigura itu dengan sangat lekat.

"Te—ah, Sasuke, pernahkah kau merasakan sesak? Yah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi pokoknya rasanya sesak sekali, apalagi saat melihat, mendengar, maupun memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu. Aku…Aku, tak bisa mengendalikannya," ucap Naruto lirih. Dengan segera, ia memeluk pigura tersebut dan memejamkan matanya erat—berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Rasa sesak di dirinya seperti ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Entah kenapa rasa sesak ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat beradu jurus.

Lama Naruto bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, tak menyadari bahwa di kamar _apartement_-nya yang sempit sudah ada seorang lain selain dirinya di situ. Seorang tersebut mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya yang semakin erat jua memeluk pigura _Team 7_ yang terdapat seorang yang sangat diharapkannya akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Seorang yang hanya terlihat siluetnya itu berhenti dalam diam, menatap Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

"Ya, _Dobe,_ aku merasakannya juga," kata seorang tersebut yang membuat mata _sapphire _Naruto langsung memlebar.

**JGERR!**

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto menatap tak percaya orang yang berdiri di samping kasurnya, walau hanya setengah wajah yang terlihat saat adanya petir tadi, tapi tetap saja… Naruto sangat mengetahui siapa orang yang sekarang berada di kamar _apartement_-nya.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa dalam damai," ujar seorang tersebut, tak dipedulikannya Naruto yang langsung terduduk dan jatuhnya pigura yang dipeluknya hingga retak.

**.**

**_X Moment_**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berdiri berhadapan di dalam _apartement_ Naruto yang sempit.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Sasuke? Aku harap kau tidak ingin menghancurkan Konoha," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto sangat tegang saat ini, was-was dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh orang yang dia akui kejeniusannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan si pemuda keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu yang santai saja, terlihat dari ia yang mundur dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Hn, aku tak bermaksud buruk," kata Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan datar, "aku sudah memikirkannya," katanya ambigu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Memikirkan apa? Kau ingin kembali ke Konoha dan berbalik menyerang Madara? Itu bagus," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek yang terukir mulus di wajahnya. "_Dobe,_ kau tak berubah, heh," ejeknya.

"Jangan begitu ya, _Teme_!" bentak Naruto. "Siapa suruh kau berbicara tidak jelas begitu, aku mana mengerti!"

"Itu karena otakmu yang berkapasitas rendah."

"Tutup mulutmu! Selama ini aku yang selalu menasehatimu sampai berbusa!"

"Nasehatmu itu tak bermutu. Jadi, sampai berbusa pun percuma."

"Apa kau bilang…?"

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa suasana yang dirindukan antara dirinya dan Sasuke mulai datang kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Ke mana suasana tegang dan mengharukan (?) yang biasanya ada di antara mereka sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Sasuke tak menjawab, Naruto pun diam. Pemuda pirang tersebut menundukan kepalanya dalam dan berkata, "lalu apa maumu? Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan?"

Tatapan Sasuke yang biasa saja, menjadi datar kembali. "Perkataanmu waktu itu… Aku menerima penawaranmu, kita akan bertarung, Naruto. Ya, kau lawanku, aku tak mau ada orang lain yang mengganggu pertarungan kita nanti, walau Madara sekali pun," ujarnya.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar—yang tak jelas maksudnya. "Akhirnya… Kau tahu_, Teme_, kita akan mati bersama—setidaknya itu lebih baik," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman sinis, "jangan senang, _Dobe_. Aku tak akan mati sebelum—minimal membunuh tetua-tetua sialan di Konoha ini."

"Tak akan kubiarkan, _Teme_. Sudah kubilang, curahkan semua dendammu kepadaku di pertarungan kita nanti!"

**Syiuuhh!**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berada tepat di hadapan Naruto. Berdiri kokoh menantang sang _jinchuriki_ Kyuubi tersebut. Tinggi mereka yang sejajar, membuat mata mereka bertemu begitu saja.

Merah nyala _mangekyou sharingan _bertemu _sapphire_…  
>Dendam bertemu kepolosan..<p>

"Apa kau yakin? Dendamku… Apa kau yakin bisa menanggung semua dendam yang telah memenuhi rongga hatiku ini, hah?" Sasuke menatap bengis Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke datar dan sendu. Ia tersenyum kecut, "kau temanku, saudaraku, ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan…. Tentu aku akan menanggung semua dendammu. Aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu lebih 'salah' dari ini, Sasuke," ucap Naruto, tulus. Tak menyadari hal itu semakin membuat marah sang keturunan Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

"Sok dewasa sekali kau, Naruto. Ucapanmu hanya bualan, kau tak mengerti rasa dendamku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, tepat di mata sharingan yang penuh amarah tersebut. "Apa pertarungan singkat kita waktu itu masih kurang, _Teme_? Kau bilang, _'_shinobi_ kelas 1 akan saling memahami hanya dengan sekali tinjuan'_. Apa kau tidak memahaminya, Sasuke?" ujar Naruto, "aku berharap terlalu jauh, heh? Kau tak tahu, selama kau pergi, aku sudah merasakan rasa kasih sayang, kehilangan, dan dendam. Aku mengerti, aku sudah sangat mengerti perasaanmu—"

"Diam kau!" Sasuke langsung menarik leher kaus hitam Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto semakin bengis seperti ingin membunuhnya saja.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Waktunya salah. Aku akan menerima kebencianmu bukan malam ini."

Sasuke langsung tertawa bengis, "hahaha… Kau jauh menggelikan dari yang dulu, Naruto. Kau lebih '_dobe'_, kau lebih sok tahu, kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Setidaknya aku tak semenyebalkan kau, _Teme._"

**Buagh! **

**Grebb!**

"Ukh! A-apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme!_" bentak Naruto. Rasanya perutnya sangat perih, Sasuke meninjunya dengan tiba-tiba dan kemudian memeluknya yang akan terjatuh mencium lantai—Tunggu dulu! Memeluknya? Memeluk Naruto?

Naruto membelalakan matanya dan semakin terkaget saja saat Sasuke mempererat pelukan tersebut. "Sudah kusuruh kau diam, _Dobe_. Jangan banyak bertingkah!"

"A-apa maumu, Brengsek! Kau tahu ini sangat sa—"

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga." Naruto pun langsung membungkam mulutnya saat Sasuke sudah berkata kata-kata tersebut dengan nada dingin.

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto erat. Sasuke meletakan dagunya di bahu kiri Naruto, memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh yang didekapnya tersebut. "Apa kau tahu? Pria dewasa akan memahami perasaan orang lain, hanya dengan satu pelukan?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma pemuda pirang tersebut dalam-dalam. "Apa kau sudah mengerti? Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membahas hal tak penting itu."

Naruto yang terhanyut dalam dekapan Sasuke hanya diam. "Aku perjelas saja, aku memang menerima penawaranmu. Tapi, aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas itu, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke.

Dengan lembut dielusnya rambut pirang Naruto dan dihirupnya semakin dalam aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya, membuat sang pemuda pirang yang tak sanggup lagi langsung membalas pelukan tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang… sahabat?

"Aku ke sini, cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pertempuran kita—yang katamu ditakdirkan itu datang," kata Sasuke. Pemuda yang sekarang selalu menggunakan mata sharingannya itu langsung berbisik ke telinga Naruto lembut, "selamat ulang tahun, Naruto," bisiknya, "yakinlah, aku akan menjaga ikatan yang kau anggap berharga ini, walau nanti ikatan ini tak lebih penting dari dendamku— Maafkan aku untuk itu."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak akan berkata banyak, karena aku tak mau. Tapi, aku tahu, kau pasti akan memahaminya hanya karena satu pelukan ini," ujar Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Ia menangkupkan wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata _sapphire_ di hadapannya, lekat.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia telah terkena jurus mata _sharingan_ Sasuke. Ilusi? Entahlah. Sasuke menggunakan jurus matanya untuk…

"Terima kasih, _Dobe._ Biarlah hanya aku yang mengingat kejadian ini secara utuh," ucapnya pelan sambil membawa Naruto ke kasur kecilnya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang yang tertidur damai tersebut dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, jemari lentiknya menghapus setitik air mata di sudut mata Naruto. "Kau tak akan tahu, betapa aku ingin kau di sisiku. Tapi, dendam ini lebih penting. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Banyak sekali kata maaf yang ingin diungkapan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi, maafnya kali ini hanya untuk berlaku pada…

"Maaf, Naruto karena aku tak memberimu apa-apa pada hari spesialmu ini. Maafkan aku," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Dan dalam hembusan angin malam, Sasuke pun mengecup lembut bibir Naruto yang terbuai dalam ilusi indah yang diberikan Sasuke.

Tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di masa lalu, Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam dan dengan perlahan menghilang dari ruangan tersebut, dengan sebuah kalimat samar yang mengiringinya.

"Maafkan aku yang lancang mencintaimu. Aku berharap, reinkarnasi kita akan bertakdir lebih baik."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto pun tinggal sendiri di ruangan itu. Tertidur dalam damai, terbuai dalam ilusi mimpi yang tak akan pernah tercapai. Tak peduli akan itu semua, ia harus siap menghadapi masa depan yang lebih rumit dan lebih kelam, sebab…

…Takdir belum puas untuk mempermainkannya.

…

**.Fin.**

…

**Rii foot-note:**

OMG! Maafkan rii, minna-san… (_._")

Sepertinya ini fict ter-gaje yang pernah rii buat. Soalnya rii buatnya karena erhm…apa ya? Mau nunjuki kalo Naruto itu tetap UKE walau dia begitu di manga-nya? #dihajar

Ckckck, sudahlah, mari lupakan itu.  
>Omong-omong, nih fict abal, nggak jelas nyempil di adegan mana di manga Naruto-nya, ya… =="<br>Silahkan sesuaikan dengan imajinasi kawan-kawan sekalian saja, kalo begitu… #jduakk!

Rii juga nggak tahu ini pantas untuk dipublish atau nggak, tapi daripada menuh-menuhin laptop Tousan, mending dipublish saja.. #buaghh!#  
>Jadi, maaf sekali bila fict spesial buat Naruto's birthday ini kurang maksimal, apalagi feel-nya nggak dapat, judulnya nggak nyambung dan…dan…ohh, sudahlah…#lemes<p>

Maaf juga bila gaya penulisan rii aneh dan berubah lagi. Rii masih mencari jati diri dalam dunia tulis-menulis ini... #halah

Erhm..sudahlah, sepertinya dari tadi rii pengen ngucapin kata 'maaf' mulu….=="  
>Ohh, ya! Sebelum mengakhiri bincang-bincang (?) kita, sekedar pemberitahuan, rii dalam keadaan semi hiatus (gak penting!) sebab yah, you know lah ribetnya anak kelas 9…nyebelin tingkat akut banget…apalagi kalo sekolahnya di swasta… =3=<p>

Maaf (tuh kan maaf lagi!), bila banyak bacot nggak jelas dan nggak nyambung. Akhir kata…

**Thanks for reading... Mind to review?  
>(saran, kritik, dan flame (?) rii terima dengan lapang dada)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>_October 10, 2011_<strong>

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**KEEP FIGHT! WE LOVE YOU, ALWAYS!**

**\(^O^)/**


End file.
